As wireless and other telecommunication systems expand both in the United States and abroad, manufactures have deployed various cabinets for housing electronics equipment. The cabinets may be placed onto rooftops near the antennas of a wireless site; the cabinets may be placed onto concrete foundations to serve as a cellular site or otherwise. The cabinets have been designed to provide a barrier from environmental conditions to protect sensitive electronic equipment from environmental damage. Further, the cabinets may feature climate control to keep the operating temperature and humidity of the electronics equipment within an optimum or preferential environmental operating range.
However, such cabinets are often bulky and may be rather expensive to ship because of their weight and difficulty of handling. Because cabinets are often installed on roofs, in basements or other areas with limited accessibility, large cabinets may not fit through door openings or workers may be unable to maneuver cabinets to their intended site because of the excessive weight and the bulk of the cabinet. Thus, a need exists for a modular cabinet that can be assembled in the field with simple installation steps. Further, a need exists for a cabinet that can be shipped as modular component parts to save on shipping costs by limiting the weight or the size of crating or other shipping containers.